During installation of an ultrasonic welder, it is been a relatively difficult and time-consuming task to align an ultrasonic welding horn relative to an anvil.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved ultrasonic welding machine and method that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.